Reborn with wings part one
by Lullaby baby rock a by bye
Summary: I'm a published author and I'm currently translating book 1. I thought since the succes of my story here My little sister joy of my life and the support of Sarjoo, I figured I post it here and this was the only way to do it. Pls read!
1. Chapter 1

_Book summary Reborn with wings; book one: A Heavenly Legend_

 _Intro: Part 1:_

 _In heaven each couple is given one to four children to take care of, each of which is reborn from fire after they have died on earth. Everything that they have ex_ _perienced in their previous life disappears the minute they fall from the sky and are born from fire._

 _It all started with a girl who was reborn one day. She turned out to have an important and dangerous destiny. She turned out to be part of twins and her brother was also reborn, but his location was unknown. There was a legend about them; they were apparently the only survivors of a race of protectors of the heavenly fire._

 _Their existence had to remain secret because they had many enemies and a special abilities and special skills. So they were not just two babies; it's a girl and boy and we meet the girl first. Here comes their story; mostly seen through the eyes of the girl ..._

 _Intro: Part 2: In part one we got to know the twins Skyler and Connor. The so-called twins of the legend. They didn't know about each other's existence and knew nothing about a legend about them. They looked like normal babies, but they grew quickly, aged faster, learned very quickly and were very intelligent and gifted. In the previous part of the story, they got to know themselves and each other. Plus they learned everything about their fate and their task. They had to leave everything behind to fulfill this task._

 _Fortunately they had each other and were allowed to continue to see their parents. In the previous part of the story they had to flee twice more and grow up rappidly._

 _They learned about the existence of their brother; about a ruling a kingdom and how to master their ability. Plus Skyler gave birth to two twins; they had four children of their own; These children were special too, the girls received their gifts two years earlier than their parents and the boys turned out to be able to use someone elses ablitity without the owner loosing it._

 _However, the children grew at normal pace, but both pregnancies were almost fatal to their mother._

 _On the run for continuous threat, the family has now settled underground and the children are now growing up. The situation remains safe and stable for a few years. It is now three years later than it was when we said goodbye in part one; let's see how everyone is doing ..._

 _Intro: Part 3: The twins could live in peace and safety for about thirty years; This way they learned to master their abiltity and guard the heavenly fire. They raised their family in a protected way and have remained under the radar all these years. Their children had a carefree childhood and were protected by their parents. They received a good education and the girls learned to master their abiltities that were linked to each other. The twin ties were very special in their family. The boys were less connected than the girls, but they shared the same abilities, just like the girls did. Their parents mostly kept them sheltered and inside; their abilities could give of send any signals that could reveal their location. There was an unknown treat/ enemy, described as 'the woman', who knew about their parents' existence and hunted them._

 _Hence living under the ground and the strong protections and spells._

 _All this until the fateful royal ball on which the hostile army invaded and killed everyone._

 _The protecting shield was broken when the young Gabriel sang like a siren and 'the woman' was notified of their location._

 _There was a hell of a fight in which the five lost their parents and all the subjects died as well. The royal children were luckily enough to escape. Now they are on the run. Let's see how they are doing and where they will have to live now ..._

 ** _Btw check out my blog if you like what u read here:_** ** _#/pages/440591591?editmode=true#section_daa09603-56e1-4a1c-8ded-5732512a3d76_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Heey Guys, Im currentely working on book 2. Reborn with wings is gone become a large book serie.._

 _Here's a little snippet of book 2:_

 _Prologue:_

 _In the last part of the previous book Liam and the twins were on the run after the bloody fight during the royal ball. They had only just survived and they were quite traumatized._

 _Fortunately they got help when they finally came to the end of their strength._

 _A sorceress named Vanessa found them and brought them to safety. Then she transported them to a tree world and put to bed. Their recovery began; this was a tough time with nightmares and a lot of grief._

 _After a while it they started to get a little better with the and they could do something they did not expect to be able to do anymore; they could feel safe again and be happy, carefree kids._

 _They could practice their abilities again and play._

 _It is in fact nine years later and a lot has happened. The twins are now fourteen (Madeline and Suzanna) and thirteen (Ezra and Gabriel). Liam is nineteen and has even found love, even though he was a bit too young at the time. In this book, however, this love has grown to the adult 's gotten marred to Emilia, they built a house together and are about to get triplets. The two twins still live with Vanessa. Let's take a quick look at how everyone is doing..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone,

Ty for everyone who follows/ favorited this story with updates about the translation of my first book. Plus ty for your kind reviews :)...

I'm pleased to say that, in December, I've finished my first draft of the translation. But sad to have to admit that I its a very roughly translated one, since I was kinda rusty in translating lately. I'm currently trying to find someone in my personal circle to help my revise it...

I hope that you will continue to be patient haha...

Book two is currently not being written unfortunatelly thanks to a creative/ writers block that's been lasting for a while and that I'm working on breaking ;)... But I was more than halfway when I stopped and I'll pick it up again eventually.

My main focus will be on My Little Sister Joy Of My Life right now; which I will try to update twice a month; since I just returned at the beginning of January after a little break due to the same writers block...

Lullaby baby rock a bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all,

It's time! Tomorrow, January 22, 2019, at 12:00 the audience prize of BoekGoud will start.

The BoekGoud election has been divided into two different prizes. We start with the public election. In addition, the jury is busy selecting and assessing the books for the jury prize.

BoekGoud counts as recognition for the performances of the participating authors and aims to stimulate writers to fully utilize their creativity, to develop and to showcase them and thereby to experience the pleasure that goes with writing.

Audience prize The audience award is the price of the readers. They determine what the best books of 2018 are. When the ballot boxes open, the reading audience can vote for your book Reborn with wings - A heavenly legend.

The public election has been divided into two rounds. The books first and foremost compete for the winner in their genre. The book with the most votes in his or her genre wins the first round. The genreronde runs from January 22 to February 20, 2019. In the second round all genre winners compete against each other for the overall title. The overall winner is the book that collects the most votes in the first and second rounds. You can read all the information on the BoekGoud website.

I want to call you to please vote. To make sure that you can judge my book, book scout has made a direct link to my book, which will be active at 12:00 every day:

https: www. boekgoud. / stemmen (all as one sentence without the spaces; you can copy this in your browser pls)

The nominees for the professional jury prizes will be announced at the end of January.

Please vote for Reborn with wings!  
Thank you very much!


	5. small announcement feb 21th

Hi everyone, ive just turned 27 two days ago and in those days i've gotten very sick. I have severe depressed feelings en heavy anxiety attacks.

One even landed my wheeled into the er; i can move less and less and hardly read or stay awake from the anxiety. I hope u understand that I can't read or write for a while. My depression has gotten so much worse, I wish i did stuff still when I could; cause now i have so much regret and selfhate...

Im so sincerly sorry.

Lullaby baby rockabye bye


End file.
